The Pink Twins!
by MoonPanda-Chan
Summary: When Sakura was born she was taken away but now she is home with her twin Amu and they both have Shugo Chara. Want to know why Sakura was taken away than read. No occ.
1. Prologue

Pink twin's!

* * *

Me: This one Sakura no occ :'( but anyway you guys get to vote which guy she should be with) so plz like here my favourite person to tell you...

Kukai: MoonPanda-Chan does not own Shugo Chara and Naruto and if she did they would be so cool

Me: thanx dude - high five him-

Kukai: no prob you want to play soccer

Me: yes -run off to the soccer filed-

Sakura:-walks in with Amu-

Amu: where is moon-Chan (nickname)

Sakura: I think soccer

Amu: okay than to the fan fiction

Prologue

-Eleven years ago, September 27th-

"Whaaaaaaa" cried two little twin girl babies, both had small bit of pink hair on their ting heads, as the little girl twins opened their eyes, they both had different eye color even though they are both twins, the first one to be born had green eyes and the younger one had yellow/honey color eyes, "honey why don't name one each, you can have the honey colored eye girl and I have the green colored girl" the blond woman asked the brown haired man "sure honey" he said back "I name her Sakura" the woman said as she taped the green eyed girl who is now know as Sakura "and I call her Amu" said as he kissed top of the honey eyed girl who is now know as Amu's forehead -

"Dear, too we will have to let go of one of our daughter" asked a woman with brown hair to a man with blond "I'm afraid we do, we just can't afford to have both of our daughters right now, but when we get the money, I promise we take her back" said the blond man back to the brown hair woman.

A woman with blond hair and honey colored eyes walked in, "Tsunade, which one would you like to take until we have the money to take both" said the man "I take this one, Tsumugu" she said as she picked up Sakura "her name is Sakura, please take good care of her" Sakura's mother said as she kissed her forehead than her father did the same "I will Midori, that's a promise" Tsunade promise as she walked out with Sakura in her arms.

-When Sakura is Eleven, at train station-

Okaasan, where are we going" asked a girl with long pink hair and green eyes, who was carrying bags that was full with all the cothes she own "Sakura you know how I told you that you are not mine"said the lady who Sakura called Okaasan "yes" Sakura said back with curiosity look in her eyes, "and that your parents couldn't afford to have you and you twin sister, so they gave you to me, and they have you back as soon as the have money" the lady said on "yes" Sakura said again with the curiosity growing stronger "well I got a phone call from her, your mother said that you can come home, you have a little sister, " said the lady with a huge grin "WHAT!" Sakura shouted, as she shouted that people around them gave them wired looks "Sakura be quite, you parents are taking you home" the lady said again "what, why I have I life with you for all my life and now they want me back" Sakura said as she started crying "shhh please don't cry, your train will be here soon and we stay in contact, so please go and be with your family, for me" said the lady, Sakura just nodded.

Sakura and the lady sat on a seat waiting for the train.

"Sakura the trains here" the lady said "oh it looks as it is" Sakura said as tears started forming in her eyes. As they porched the trains doors, the lady gave Sakura a huge hug " Sakura promise that you will not be crying when you get there and that you'll be happy for me, please" the lady asked Sakura which she gave her nod for an answer. Sakura stepped in and the doors shut, all that Sakura could see was the lady waving goodbye, "goodbye Tsunade" she said as tears ran down her face.


	2. Chapter 1: Eggs

The Pink Twins

'In back ground/thinking'

"Talking"

'**Inner'**

**(**chocolate) - author interruption

Chapter one: Huh! Eggs?

A pink haired girl opened her large emerald green eyes. Her hair reached her waist. She sat up in her bed, stretching. Her bed was a queen size, it had silk blood red sheets and was covered in a midnight black comforter.

She crawled out of bed, opening the sliding door, leading to her large balcony. She stretched once more, her black tank top rising, showing her belly button. She blushed, pulling it back down.

"Sakura-Chan!" A voice called from her door, Sakura turned around and look at her door to see a girl with pink hair that matched her own but it was shorter. She was wearing an unbuttoned black jacket, and had a white shirt on underneath. She undid a red, tartan patterened tie, stuffing it into her bag. A matching skirt shuffled lightly in the small breeze. She had leg warmers covering her knees. "Hurry up! School starts in an hour!" She shouted from the door.

"Hai! I'll be right there, Amu-chan! Just one moment!" Sakura smiled. She went back into her room, She walked over to her closet, and pulled on her uniform. She buttoned up the blazer, and slid black shorts on, underneath her red skirt. She clipped black Mary-janes onto her feet and grabbed her red bag, rushing to the balcony. She closed the sliding door, locking it with her key. Sakura walked to the stairs that lead up to her room.

"Ohayo, Amu-chan!" She smiled, walking over to her. Amu held her tie out, "You forgot, again." Amu sighed. Sakura blinked and looked at her neck before gasping, and grabbing the tie. She quickly wrapped it around her neck, tying it.

"There!" She smiled, resting it over her blazer. "Let's go!" Sakura cheered, grabbing Amu's hand, "Hey! What's the big rush? Its _school_!" Amu shouted after her. Sakura smiled, and continued dragging her. Amu nodded, and ran beside her, falling in step beside the other pink haired girl.

"I'm so excited! I get to go to school with my sister, even though I just known you for a couple of days" Sakura squealed.

"Calm down, no one's going to believe that we're twins if you keep squealing." Amu muttered.

" Hey I just known you for a couple of day since mom and dad could"t afford to have both of us so they sent me away until they can and now they can" Sakrua smiled.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe that they would do that" Amu agreed, "Well! It is! Good thing that they can afforded to have me, cause now I have my family together" Sakura smiled. They turned a corner, and saw two kids bullying a young boy with glasses.

"I hate it when people like them think they own the world." Sakura muttered, "Hey! You're blocking our path." Amu called out, narrowing her eyes. The three boys looked over at her, studying her features.

"Who do you think you are, girly?" One of the older guys asked, "Hey! Sh-She couldn't be!" The second gasped, They're eyes flew from Amu's arm band, to her belt, and then to her leg warmers.

"Its you! the ultra girl I heard about in chess club! Cool and Spicy Amu Hinamori!" The little boy exclaimed, "I heard that she single handedly defeated the entire soccer team!" One of the bullies exclaimed.

"I heard that she is feared throughout all the schools in the country and all the pirncipals try to please her by doing whatever she wants!" They other one shouted.

"We're sorry!" they shouted, running away, "Who's the person that actually starts these rumors?" Amu sighed to herself. Sakura giggled quietly, from behind her twin sister.

"Can I have your autograph?" The little boy asked, holding out a paper, Sakura could tell that it was robably a homework assignment, "Are you stupid?" Amu asked him, "You were blocking our way too." She told him walking ahead. "Come on, Sakura-chan." Amu called. Sakura nodded, smiling at her.

"Hai! Amu-chan!" She smiled. Sakura hooked their arms together with a huge grin on her face, and leaned her head on Amu's shoulder. "Amu-chan, you never told me you were famous." She smiled.

"They're nothing but rumours, don't believe them, I'll tell you what to believe, and what not to believe, just stick with me." Amu told her, her cold eyes, staring ahead.

"Hai, Amu-chan." Sakura smiled, lifting her head with a small smile on it now.

* * *

Sakura smiled, and sat beside Amu, staring at her sister. Everyone gossied about the two pink haired twins, and this morning's incident, "Amu-chan, Are you okay?" Sakura asked with worry laced in her voice.

"Yeah, i just wanna know who starts these rumors." Amu whispered, "Its a free period so let's go outside and enjoy the sun!" Sakura exclaimed, standing up, "Honestly, how are we even related?" Amu muttered, "Amu-chan? do you even want me to answer that question?" Sakura asked, staring at her with a serious gaze.

"No way, Doctor Sakura, I don't need all those details. I already know how it happened." Amu sighed, before standing up as well. "But fine, let's go outside." Amu nodded in agreement, standing up, She took Sakura's hand, leading her outside, They passed three girls that were saying how Amu's boyfriend was older than her, an idol, and he was French.

"Why do they make up lies?" Sakura asked Amu, as they walked through the halls, "They want to fill voids in their empty lives." Amu answered, all the students in the hall stared at the pair as they passed.

"Why are their lives empty?" Sakura asked, "Its their school lives that are empty not the outside lives, They make up those stories so they have something to talk about." Amu answered her.

"Why?" Sakura asked. Amu turned around, facing her, "You were really sheltered as a kid, weren't you?" Amu asked, staring at you.

"Yes, yes I was, Tsunade had me home schooled, she said thats what mom and dad wanted" Sakura smiled.

"Alright, well its time to stop being so sheltered, and its time for you to get out of that shell of yours" Amu declared, Sakura cheered, nodding in agreement but not understanding completely.

* * *

Sakura and Amu were sitting in Amu's room learning how to get Sakura out of her shell but soon their mom called them down for dinner which they yelled back that their be there soon.

Soon Sakura and Amu were down stair for dinner, Ami turned on the T.V, to a channel with this old woman who shouted "You" than " guardians you have a guardian who is your protector or it is your would be self" she said "this so fake" Sakura said to Amy "who ever says this fake shell di-"

She said as Amu turned off the T.V and said "come on Sakura-Chan let's get to bed" and with that she walked into her room and Sakura did the same She changed out of her clothes, putting on a red tank top, and a pair of black capris. Sakura climbed into her soft bed, and laid down. "Please...let me break free...I want to change for me and Amu-Chan" Sakura whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

Sakura yawned, sitting up, She felt something between her legs, and she pushed her black covers off of her body, She covered her mouth, biting back a scream. There were three eggs in her bed. The one in the middle was dark purple and had a white band wrapped around it. The white band had a purple bird wings on it, The second egg, on the right of the egg, was light blue. A white band wrapped around it as well, There was a pink cherry blossom on the white band, The final egg was a light green, with a white band across it with a red boxing glove on it.

"Eggs! I gave...birth...to eggs!" She muttered, trying not to scream, "Sakura! I'm getting ready now and if you not ready this time I be leaving with out you so, start getting dressed" Amu said, knocking on the door and than walked away.

"Alright." Sakura shouted at her, staring at the eggs for a few moments. She snapped out of it, rushing to get dressed. Sakura stared at the eggs for a few more moments before she grabbed a towel and a small pillow, placing them over her books. She tucked the eggs in tightly, keeping them safe.

* * *

Amu and Sakura walked into the school gates. Sakura watched Amu place her hands on her bag, as if keeping it secured, "Amu-chan? Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"AHHH! They're lovely today! Just like always!" A most of the girls screamed some of the boys did to as they started at four kids, The first one they saw was a girl who had dark purple hair that was in a high ponytail, In font of her was a boy with blond hair and pink eyes, A boy with sandy brown/red hair was behind him. The fianl kid was a girl who had short dirty blonde hair that was in childish pigtails, tied back with giant red ribbons. "The Seyio Academy Guardians!" the girls cheered, some boys too, Amu looked at Tadese blushing slightly.

"Amu-chan..." Sakura muttered, staring at her twin, "Hinamori-san, Hinamori-chan! You might not know about them since you just transfered, but those are Seiyo Academy's special student council. Its by the students, for the students. The Guardians!" the two girls chorused.

"They keep us safe and out of harm, while protecting us from insecurietes! they truly are Guardians." They cheered, " there is the King's chair Tadese Hotori-sama, Queen's chair Nadeshiko Fujisaki-sama, Jack's chair Kukai Souma-sama, and Ace's chair Yaya Yuiki-chama!" They said together. "They have a Royal Garden where they drink tea, and above all, they have a royal cape!" They cheered, jumping up and down. "Royal overdose!" They cried (I Wonder why *coughTadesecough* )

"Well, those capes are kind of..." Amu trailed off, looking at the capes, "Aren't they?" The girls cheered, "They are kinda wired." Sakura smiled, "Yeah your right Sakura and Oh please. Pretending to be Guardians is for little kids." Amu said.

"As expected! Cool and Spicy!" They cried happily. Sakura watched the students fawn over the Guardians and them. She caught Kukai's eye and he smiled, giving her a thumb. Sakura blushed, and looked away. "he so happy looking" Sakura whispered to herself, glancing back at him.

"No! I can't!" Amu muttered, causing Sakura to look over at her. "this such a cute character being in love with the school prince, it'll never happen, Never! I'm 'Cool and Spicy' " Amu muttered, looking away from them.

"Amu-chan." Sakura muttered. She placed a hand over her bag, and felt a small tremor. She gasped lightly and turned her back to Amu, just as Amu did the same. They both looked at their pink/green eggs, watching them shake slightly.

"No, Not here, not now." Sakura whispered urgently. She pulled the samll towel over the eggs, covering them. She clipped her bag back shut, trying to stop it from moving.

"Um, excuse me." Tadese said, placing a hand on Amu's shoulder, "Hey there." Kukai grinned at Sakura, making her cheeks glow light pink, "But, might you be?" Amu slapped his hand off of her shoulder, "Excuse me, but if you're finished, then stop acting like we're friends. Got that, shortie?" Amu asked, walking away.

"Ummm, I'm sorry for my sister's behavior." Sakura told them, bowing with a small sad smile on her face, "Its nothing, I just thought I saw something, like an egg." Tadese muttered to himself.

"Sakura-chan." Amu called. Sakura looked at her twin sister before nodding, "Excuse me but I must go to my sister" Sakura muttered, running after her sister. The two walked, and turned a corner. Amu leaned against the pole, looking at the ground.

"Amu-chan..." Sakura muttered. "Hotori-san said that he thought he saw eggs in your bag." She muttered, "I do...three of them." Amu told her, opening her bag. She showed Sakura the three eggs.

"We really are twins." Sakura smiled, opening her bag. She slipped the towel off the eggs, showing Amu the eggs, "Yeah, we really are." Amu agreed. Sakura and Amu looked at their eggs, before sighing and closing their bags again. They straightened up, and walked back into the school.

"Why were you staring at that Souma boy?" Amu asked, "Why were you staring at the prince?" Sakura replied, "Touche. You really are my twin." Amu smiled, swinging an arm around Sakura's shoulder. "Let's go." Amu smirked.

* * *

"The Guardian meeting will now begin." Tadese spoke into a microphone. "Presently we will be speaking about the this year" He started off. Sakura looked at the Guardians, staring off into space. She had heard about how these types of meetings could become boring, and she agreed.

Her eyes widened slightly, as she thought she saw something floating it look like little people next to them. she blinked, rubbing her eyes. When she looked back at them, the floating people things were gone.

"Must've been my imgination." Sakura muttered, holding back a yawn, "Now then, please raise your hand if you have a suggestion." Tadese announced. After a few moments of silence Amu's shot off, her hand raised. She was sparkling, and seemed overly cheerful 'it was scary.

"Yes! Actually, I'm sorry about earlier!" She exclaimed. "The truth is, I like you, my prince!" She shouted. Everyone started whispering and muttering amongst themselves, Sakura blinked, and watched as Amu snapped out of it, bringing her raised hand to her mouth, shocked, "Amu-chan." Sakura muttered, watching her twin.

"We are in a meeting right now. Please refrain from making off-topic comments." Tadese said. Sakura looked at him, and noticed that he looked just a little sad. "Also, there is a already a girl I like. I'm sorry." Tadese told her. Amu ran out of her seat, heading for the exit.

"Amu!" Sakura shouted, standing up. She turned towards Tadese, glaring at him. "You could try to be a little nicer!" Sakura shouted at him. She glared at him, and rushed after her sister. "AMU-CHAN!" Sakura screamed, running out of the door. Sakura ran through the school, and passed a window. She watched Amu run past towards the gate. Sakura opened a window, and jumped out of it, landing on the ground perfectly. She ran towards Amu, following her. They were headed towards a consruction site. Amu ran towards a hole, falling in. Sakura skided to a halt, stopping at the edge of the hole but not falling in.

Just before Sakura fall in she stopped . "Amu you okay" she yelled to Amu "I would if you help me up" she yelled back to Sakura "oh yeah" she said as she rubbed the back of her neck than she bent down to help Amu but she just fell in too "good job,now how are we suppose to get up" Amu yelled at Sakura and as soon as she said that a pink egg flew out of Amu's bag. It had a tartan design and had pink hearts all over the middle, inside a thick black line surrounded by smaller black hearts. The egg cracked and revealed a small girl with pink shoulder length hair that had a small part tied with a heart clip. She wore a pink visor to block out the sun from her pink eyes and had on a pink cheerleading dress with red shoes to match.

"You can do it yourself, Amu-chan! Chara Change! From a girl who can't jump, to a girl who can!"

Small light pink wings appeared on Amu's wrists and ankles and the little pink Chara looked thrilled.

"Hop! Step! Jump!"

And with that, Sakura watched as Amu bounded off, high off the ground and landed herself on top of a tall building. Even with the long distance between the two, she could still hear the other girl screaming her head off. Sakura found it amusing.

"that's great but how am I suppose to get out" just as soon as Sakura said that her purple egg with a white band wrapped around it, the white band has a red bird wing on it floated out of her egg creaked to reveal a girl with light blond almost white hair, it was in a high ponytail, and reached her waist. She was wearing a blue strapless shirt, she had a black jacket with it sleeve rolled up to her elbow, she had a light purple skirt that ended at her mid-thigh, she had white wedges on, she had sunglass on top of her head. On her back were a pair of dark purple bird wings.

"Sakura-Chan, You can do what they did"

"Sakura-Chan! Chara Change! From a girl who Fly to a girl who can"

A small green light sparkled near Sakura back disappeared leaving a pair of black bat wing .

"stretch! Flap! Fly!"

and after she said those words the giant pair purple bird wing to flap until I started to be lifted off the ground soon I was flying to the unfinished building was than a landed next to a freak-out Amu just as I was about to say something"Finally, solid ground." Amu sighed in relief. Sakura looked down, chuckling.

"Amu-chan." She muttered. Amu raised an eyebrow, looking at her. Sakura nervously pointed down. Amu screamed, and clung to the pole next to her, "We're so high!" Amu shouted, "Amu! Calm down." Sakura pleaded. Amu nodded, slowly and they turned towards the little flying things.

"I'm Ran! Amu-chan's shugo chara!" She greeted, "Ino! Nice to meet you! I'm Sakura-chan's shugo chara." The red bird greeted, shaking the girl's pom pom covered hand with a huge grin on her face.

"What are you guys?" Amu asked, "We're shugo charas!" They cheered, "Shugo charas?" Sakura asked, "Yes, we're your guardian characters! Or your would-be-selves! We're who you want to be!" Ino grinned.

"there's no way! I don't believe you!" Amu told Ran, "Believe in it and you can become, your would-be-self!" Ran cheered, waving her pompoms.

"You asked for a change. For a different character, and we're here to help you achieve that goal." Ino grinned while doing the flipping her hair over her shoulder. Sakura and Amu stared at their charas, before hearing something that sounded like a soft pat. They looked to their left and saw a teenage boy with blue hair. He had cat ears and a cat tail to match.

"Neko cosplayer?" Sakura whispered, backing up, and hitting Amu, "So, you're both chara bearers?" The boy muttered, strolling towards them. He leaneed forward, sniffing the air. His cat ears twitched. "And you still have more eggs?" He muttered, slightly shocked.

"They have two each-nya." A samll cat chara stated, coming out from behind the teen, "Amu! Don't let them come any closer!" Ran shotued. "They're after your e-" The tall boy flicked her away, "Sakura-chan! You can't let them take your eggs!" Ino shouted with worry laced in her voice. The teen reeated his actions, flicking the small chara away.

"So your names are Amu and Sakura." He smirked. He grabbed Sakura's wrist, pressing her back to his chest. . Ikuto wrapped an arm around her waist, and dug into her pockets, searching for the eggs.

"Get your hands off of my little sister!, you pervert" Amu shotued, just as Ikuto pulled his hands away. He pulled out two eggs, that both of them were familiar with already. "Sakura-chan! Your eggs!" Amu shouted. Sakura fell to her knees, breathing heavily.

"Sakura-chan. Take my hand. Please, come over here." Amu told her, "Amu-chan... I could of fallen" She whispered, staring at Amu. She slowly crawled over to her and Amu helped her stand up, putting the younger girl against the pole next to herself. After a second she felt the boy's arms around her.

"Hey! Stop that! Don't touch there! you pervert" Amu shouted, flailing her arms, and trying to push him off. The boy smirked, jumping back. He held up two more eggs.

"Found them." He smirked, "Give those back, you egg theif!" Ran shouted. The boy merely sniffed the four eggs and smiled, "They're about to be born too" He smiled.

"And we have the Humpty Lock, as well as the Amulet Shield. We scored big today-nya." The cat thing smiled, before turning away. "Ikuto let's go home." He shouted.

"Yeah." Ikuto agreed, following the chara, "What are!" Amu shouted. Sakura blinked and looked at her sister.

"Amu-chan..."

"What are you doing with my eggs!" Amu shouted, running towards Ikuto, "Amu!" Sakura shouted, running after her. In his surprise Ikuto accidently dropped the eggs, both of them falling over the side of the unfinished building. Amu jumped off grabbing her eggs. "Amu!" Sakura shotued, following her lead. She watched Amu grab all four different colored eggs, and Sakura reached her, wrapping her arms around Amu's stomach, being careful not to hurt the eggs.

"Amu! Fly do another chara change!" Ran shouted, flying next to her bearer, "Sakura-chan! you too!" Ino insisted with worry laced in her voice.

"You have to believe in us, and become your would-be-selves!" The two shouted at them.

"My would-be-self?" Amu muttered, thining back to her wish.

"Amu-chan! I want to protect you! Even though I know you for a couple of days! I want to protect every one I love!" Sakura shouted. A white light came from Ikuto's pocket, and a small sheild flew out of it. The sheild was cream colored, it had a part that pointed at the bottom that bit was black. On the sheild was a amulet it had four bit on it with four different colors, those colors are pink, blue, green and yellow, the colors seem to glow.

"Give me courage!" Amu shouted. The lock, that the cat chara, was holding glowed pink and flew out of his paws as well, the two items reached the pink haired twins jus tin time. Sakura looked at the sheild floating next to her. Sakura and Amu reached out to the two items, grabbing them at the same time. Both girls were in a state of shock as they were enveloped in a bright pink light. When the light show ended, Amu was wearing a pink cheerleading uniform, and her hair was in a ponytial. A pink visor sat on her head, with a giant read heart on it.

Sakura was wearing a blue strapless shirt, she had a black jacket with it sleeve rolled up to her elbow, she had a light purple skirt that ended at her mid-thigh, she had white wedges on, she had sunglass on top of her head, her hair was put up in a high pony tail, on her back were a pair of dark purple bird wings, The amulet sheild was placed around her neck, like a choker.

They both landed on their ground, right on their feet. They shot up into the sky, doing little flis and twirls but Sakura just a bit faster.

"What's with this outfit? This isn't my character at all!" Amu exclaimed, beofre flipping again. "But my body feels so light, like a leaf blowing in the wind."

"I feel so happy. So this is what its like, to be free and like a bird" Sakura smiled, letting the current carry her towards Amu. Her giant bird wings flapped,"Amu-chan...this is amazing." Sakura smiled, "Yeah..." Amu agreed, floating next to her.

"Great job! A chara nai! Right off the bat!" Ran cheered, "Chara nai?" Sakura repeated, confused, "What's that?" Amu asked, "A chara nai is when you use over 120% of your chara's power." Ino answered for the pink chara.

"A chara nai." Amu muttered, looking below her, she finally saw how high they were and she started freaking out, "Amu! Stop!" Ran shouted. "Or you'll loose power, you change back! and you fall" Ran shouted, just as the transformation ended in a heart shaped pink light.

"Amu-chan!" Ran shouetd after her bearer, Sakura's green orbs narrowed and she poised herself right at Amu, shooting off. She hit Amu, grabbing her waist, Amu reached out, grabbing her two eggs.

"Amu-chan...you have to believe in yourself, believe in you chara" Sakura muttered, trying to keep her and Amu in the air, She feebly flew as she tried to land them on the ground slowly. "You're heavier than I thought you would be" Sakura gasped. The glow on the shield around her neck started dimming, causing Ran, who had just caught up, to freak out.

"Sakura! You're about to transform back!" She shouted, "No! No you can't " Amu shouted. "You stay transformed! Don't let us fall." Amu shouted twisting in her arms, so that she grabbed Sakura's neck.

"A-Amu-chan...I can't keep this up." Sakura muttered, just as a bright purple light enveloped them, and she changed back. the two girls blinked at each other, before they screamed as they were falling to the ground.

"Holy Crown!" A boyish voice shotued, and the two girls landed on a yellow crown shapeed light. The two girls sighed in relief as they were safe. Sakrua grabbed her eggs, holding them close.

"Thank god." She whispered. Ino landed on the eggs, sprawled out. Her eyes were swirling and she looked tired her high pony tail slightly coming out and she had her tongue hanging out.

"You're sister's heavy." She muttered, before passing out. Sakura and Amu started to gently fall through the light crown, landing gently on the ground. The light disappeared, and Tadese walked in front of them, protecting them, A fancy king sceptor was in his hands, and a gold king crown was ontop of his head. A small, king chara with purple hair was floating next to him.

_"I wasn't imagining things...the Guardians really did have something floating next to them, but shugo charas?"_ Sakura thought, staring at the purple haired chara.

"So its you again, Kiddy King." Ikuto stated loudly, landing on one of the machines.

"Its against the rules to take newborn eggs, and you know it!" Tadese shouted. "And to put your hands on the Humpty lock, as well as the Amulet shield, that's just past the line, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" He shouted, glaring at the blue haired teen.

"Its your fault for leaving them there-nya!" the cat chara shouted, "I'll never let you get the Embryo!" Tadese shouted, "Embryo?" the pink haired twins repeated. Iktuo smirked, and tightened his hand into a fist, a giant blue cat paw coming out of it. He threw the paw at the kids.

"Holy Crown!" Taadese shouted, protecting them. there was a small expolsion, and dark blue smoke rolled over them. Amu and Sakura coughed, waving the smoke away. Once everything was clear, Ikuto was gone.

"That sneaky cat, he ran away." Tadese growled. Amu stood up, dusting off her skirt, She offered Sakura a hand, which the younger pink haired girl smiled, taking, "Thank you." Sakura smiled.

"Are you two alright?" Tadese asked, he took out a hankercheif, and rubbed Amu's cheek with it, cleaning it. "Have you been hurt?" He asked. the two girls shook their heads.

"Hotori-kun" A soft voice rang out. the three looked over to the cite entrance, seeing Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko smiled at her, and walked towards them,"Fujisaki-san." Tadese smiled.

"Everyone's waiting for you to return." Nadeshiko told him, finishing. She handed Sakura the hankercheif. Sakura grabbed it gently, and stared at the blood that was now on it, "Right." Tadese agreed. "You two should take the rest of the day off and go home." He smiled, walking away from them, Nadeshiko nodded at the two pink haired twins, following his lead.

"W-Wait!" Amu shouted, making them turn towards her.

"What about these?" Amu asked, pointing to the lock that was now around her neck, Sakura placed a hand over the shield "You hold onto them, Hinamori Amu." He smiled,"Sakura-San, you can hold onto that sheild as well." Nadeshiko smiled, before they both walked away. once they were gone Amu let out a small squeal.

"He remembered my name! And he saved us! My prince's hankercheif smells so good!" Amu sighed, pressing it against her nose, "Amu's a scent perv." Ran snikered.

"You're still here!" Amu shouted at her. Sakura looked down at Ino, who was still passed out on top of the eggs with her tongue hanging out, "Of course I am! I'm Amu's would-be-self!" Ran cheered. "And soon, so will those little children." She winked.

"Anyway!" Amu started, her eyes widening. "I was rejected." She muttered sadly, "Amu-chan." Sakura whispered.

"Don't worry! Don't worry!" Ran cheered, waving her pom poms. "There will be lots and lots of more chances!" Amu glared at her before stalking out of the cite, Ran chasing her. Sakura looked at the two eggs, and shugo chara in her arms, once more before smiling than she started running after Amu.

* * *

please tell me what you think of it.


	3. Chapter 2: Hinata and No

Thanx to Yolo, Midorihikaru, SakuraXMulti and littlemissxflydog for your reviews, Favorites and Followers, Yolo I don't know which one I put in, it might be Kukai x Sakura or Sakura x Ikuto you can vote on my profile

please read my other fanfiction

* * *

Chapter Two: Hinata and NO!

* * *

The next morning Sakura woke up to hear Amu crying over her rejection in the room next to her, Sakura yawned, sitting up in her queen size bed, than she got up and walked into Amu's room, Amu blinked snapping out of it.

"Oh Sakura, Get dressed, we have breakfast in a few minutes, and then we have to leave for school." Amu told her.

"Onee-Chan, I had the oddest dream, I dreamt that I gave birth to three eggs and so did you, and one of them hatched into a purple bird and yours hatched into a pink cheerleader. And then we transformed with it, and I became a purple bird myself and you were a pink cheerleader " Sakura said in one breath she yawned.

"That wasn't a dream!, sweetie" Ino grinned, floating in front of Sakura's face, Sakura stared at the chara before grinning herself, "come on! We have to go to school!" Amu told her, struggling to get the blanket off. Ran and Chou assisted her, pulling on the blanket.

"Alright." Sakura muttered, gently walking back to her room.

* * *

Sakura and Amu stood infront of the door to ther class.

"I really don't want to go to class." They both sighed in sync, Amu opened the door and both of them walked in, Sakura first, Everyone stopped talking, staring at two twins.

"They've been talking." Amu muttered to her sister, Sakura nodded in agreement to her sister. Amu pulled her chair out and sat down. Sakura sat down in next to Amu, in her seat.

"Hinamori-san! You were so great yesterday!to be able to confess to the king" One of their classmates cheered.

"Hinamori-chan! The way you stood up for your sister! That was amazing!" Another squealed.

"Knowing that you like the prince, makes me feel closer to you."

"I would protect my sister from anything! Just like you! I feel like we're friends!" The girls of the class crowded around the two desks, talking to them. Sakura grinned at the girls and Amu smiled at the girls, just than the door to the class opened, and Nadeshiko walked inside, heading for the two pink haired twins.

"Excuse me." she smiled. the girls darted away from the two desks, leaving the twins alone. "You're Hinamori Amu-Chan, right?" Nadeshiko asked. Amu nodded. The queen smiled, and turned towards the younger twin, "And your Haruno Sakura-chan." She stated. Sakura nodded nervously. Nadeshiko took out to envelopes, handing them to the girls. "The Guardians invite you to tea after school." Nadeshiko smiled. She took their wrists, pulling them close. "Also, I have a message from Hotori-kun. 'I'll tell you about the eggs' he says." Nadeshiko smiled, letting go of them. "We'll see you after school." nadeshiko said walking out of the room.

As people crowed around you, some one bumped her, causing her to hit her on her desk really hard causing her to black out, so she was sent to the nurse's office.

* * *

Sakura soon exited the nurse's office, finally calm down.

"Art class is about to start soon, I should go there, it is one of my favourite class (if that was true)" Sakura muttered to herself.

"Ah! Sakura-chan!" Ino shouted, pointing out the window, Sakura jogged over to it, looking out, She saw a blue egg bouncing across the yard. It a split moment, the egg hatched, a boyish but a girlish look too chara coming out, she looked like a newspaper boy, but had an artistic air.

"That egg, it was a blue spade..." Sakura muttered, just than it clicked in her head and she gasped, "that's one of Amu's shugo chara!"

"She's running away! honey I don't think thats good " Ino exclaimed, "We have to catch her." Sakura told her. She ran through the hallways, looking out the windows, and watching the chara, "She's heading towards the art room." Ino shouted.

"That's where Amu is! Ino! Tell her to look outside." Sakura commanded, The red bird nodded and flew towards the room. Sakura looked aorund, seeing that nobody was there. She opened the window, and jumped out of it, She landed on the ground, three floors below.

_"Thank you, Tsunade, I really apperciate those martial arts lessons now!"_ Sakura thought as she ran after the chara, Amu was soon next to her.

"Sakura-chan!" Amu asked, surprised, "I saw your chara, and told Ino to tell you." Sakura told her, "But, I never met with Ino!" Amu explained.

"Right. We have to catch her." Sakura nodded. the two chased after the spade girl, trying to catch her. After a while Amu and Sakura came to a stop, trying to catch their breath.

"Why are you running away? You're Amu's shugo chara too!" Ran shouted. the girl, turned around, facing them, "I'm Miki. Amu's would be self." She stated. 'But Amu is unclear and confused. If she doesn't believe in me soon, I'll disappear." Miki said.

"What? that can't be true" Amu breathed out, "It is." Ran confessed. "If you don't believe in us, we'll disappear." Ran told her, "That was your real strength put to use on the horizontal bar, That was the strength of your would be self, So please, believe in us." Ran begged, Amu sighed, looking at the ground.

"I don't really get shugo charas, and they're annoying. But, I guess, I can believe in you, just a bit." Amu told them. Sakura grinned, hugging her sister on Amu side.

"Really?" Ran asked, "Just a little bit!" Amu shouted. Sakura let go of Amu and watched them argue, She took out her own blue egg, staring at it.

"I wonder...when my blue egg will hatch." Sakura muttered.

"I think it be now!" A voice shouted a soft voice

The egg popped open revealing a girl with purple/blue hair that reached her butt. Her purple/blue bangs were swept over her left eye. She had sparkling pearl eyes. She was wearing a blue singlet that ended at mid-thigh, she had on a white fluffy skirt that ended at her knees, she had blue sandals on, she had a white hair band with a gem carrot on it and she had blue bunny ears and tail.

"I'm Hinata! Sakura's desire to cute, lovable, shy and elegant" She said with a shy smile on her lips.

"I'm Ino but you can call me Ino-Chan, Hinata-Chan, I'm Sakura's desire to be free and fun. And you could also say that I'm her desire to make any one who looks sad or bored laugh and have a good time, but that might be a hobby of my own." Ino told her with a big grin on her face.

"Nice to meet you!, Ino-Chan" Hinata said with the shy smile on her lip.

"Let's go. I've been 'in the restroom' for a long time. I don't want people to be getting ideas." Amu said. "C'mon, Miki." she said, walking away. Miki smiled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Amu and Sakura stared up at the Royal garden, "This place looks so grand." Sakura muttered, "Its so beautiful!" Hinata cried, "Hinata. We're here to return the lock and shield, nothing more, Its just tea" Amu told her. "But I'm so nervous." Amu said.

"Don't be! We can get through this!" Sakura told her. "If we could get throguh that incident at the building cite yesterday, a simple tea party will be nothing!" "Alright. Let's go." Amu sighed, opening the door. "Um, excuse us." She called. Hinata hopped (on the air) into the garden as Ino walked in like an model with her sun glass over her eye.

"This place is so Elegant and beautiful!" Hinata squealed, floating above a fountain, "Welcome, Hinamori-san, Haruno-san, to our Royal Garden." Tadese greeted. The twins stared at the Guardians, and the charas floating next to them. The two girls were lead up to the platform and to a white table. Sakura and Amu sat down, as Nadeshiko poured them tea.

"Today's tea is black tea, and the scones are freshly baked." She smiled, "So elegant!" Hinata sighed dreamliy, her eyes sparkling, "Yaya loves Nadeshiko's treats!" the girl shouted, grabbing one of the scones.

"I think we should start with introductions. I am the Guardians' King's Chair, Hotori Tadase. I believe we are of the same grade. This is my Shugo Chara Kiseki." It was the Prince. He had short blond hair with red-violet eyes. The King's Chair was wearing the standard boy's uniform and had the blue Guardian's cape to finish it off. Beside him was a smaller version of himself except said version had a crown on his head. They were almost the same, although the tiny figure had an air of arrogance around him.

"I'm the Guardians' Queen's Chair, Fujisaki Nadeshiko. I'm in the same grade as you as well and this is Temari." The elegant girl had waist length, indigo hair that was in a high ponytail, tied by a thin red string with Sakura flowers at the end and light brown eyes. She wore the expected female uniform with a red cape on top. Floating above her shoulder was an exact replica of the rather tall girl, but instead of a string, Sakura clips held her hair in place.

"So elegant!" Hinata sighed dreamliy, her eyes sparkling before the Jack did his introduction.

"I'm the Guardians' Jack's Chair, Souma Kukai. I'm in the soccer club. He's Daichi." A boy with brown hair and green eyes, a few shades darker than Sakura's, was grinning mischievously at them. Sakura noted that he had both of his ears pierced. The soccer player was probably the eldest, judging by _height._Personality-wise, he seemed like one of the youngest there. His thumb was pointing over at a Chara that had aqua green hair and hazelnut brown eyes. A yellow star was prominent against the white band he was wearing around his head.

"I'm the Ace's Chair, Yuiki Yaya! I'm a fourth year and I love cute things! This is Pepe-chan. Nice to meetcha!" This girl looked very childish and her Chara did nothing to prove this statement wrong. Orange hair, with a tinge of brown, was tied up in identical pigtails, held by two big, red ribbons at either side of her head. Expressive, big, brown eyes looked over at the two with poorly hidden excitement. A small baby, a tad bigger than a fist, was leaning slightly against the girl's cheek. It was in a light pink baby outfit with matching bunny ears. She also had a white bib and a white hat on to match. Her blue eyes sparkled innocently as it sucked on the yellow pacifier in her mouth.

"We're-"

"We know who you two are." Nadeshiko smiled. "You're Hinamori Amu-Chan, and Haruno Sakura-chan." She smiled, "Amu's real bashful. So cute! And Sakura's a out there girl but has her shy girl moments. Too cute!" Yaya cheered.

"They say that Amu's scared of scary stories, and Sakura's scared of nothing yet, but I will find it out" Kukai smiled, "How'd you know all that?" Amu asked,"that's right this girl is scared of nothing and even if I was scared you never find out" Sakura shouted at the Jack with pride in her voice.

"Its a Guardians job to know all that goes on in a students personal lives." Nadeshiko smiled. Kukai and Yaya nodded in agreement, "That's why we know that you two parents couldn't afford to have the both of you so they gave Sakura to one of their truest worthy friends, Tsunade to take her until they could afford to have the both of you two, which was a couple of months ago !" Yaya stated.

"And a while after you were seperated, Sakura was taught martial arts, that's why she is not scared of anything and why she so strong" Kukai stated, "How did you know about all that, Mum and Dad said that no one would know and they think I was with them all my life" Sakura gasped.

"Like we said, its our job to know what goes on in the student's personal lives!" Nadeshiko smiled, "More like an evasion of privacy!" Amu and Sakura shouted and glaring at them together.

Nadeshiko giggled. "And those are Amu's shugo charas, Ran and Miki." She said, pointing to them. Ran blushed, taking her hands off the sugar cube she was just about to eat. Miki smiled up at her, nodding. Nadeshiko pointed to Ino, who was looking around at he charas and the people there she sat on a little chair with one lag cross over the other and leaning back, you could see from behind a tea cup that Kiseki is peaking, with little hearts in his eyes"That's Ino, and that's Hinata" Nadeshiko smiled, pointing at the bunny chara who was looking around with a dazed look in her eye as she chatted with Temari and Pepe.

Hinata looked at them once her name was mentioned. She smlied, giving them a small shy and a small blush, before she started looking around and chatting with Temari and Pepe again "Both of which are Sakura-chan's shugo charas." Nadeshiko smiled.

"What exactly are shugo charas?" Amu asked.

"Here." the Prince held out a book towards the four if us with puzzled looks on our faces. Amu took it and her eyebrows knit together showing her obvious confusion as to what she was going to do next.

"Read it." Sakura snickered in amusement as my friend flushed with embarrassment and started to read, "Every child has eggs inside their heart…" As Amu began reading, "'It is the heart's egg, unseen by the eye'" Sakura continued after her. Amu turned the page again, and all four of us gasped."The page is missing." Amu muttered

"This picture book was written by the Guardian's founding king. The heart egg, doesn't it seem familiar?" Tadese asked. Both girls gasped, thinking of their eggs, "Yep! Everyone holds their own heart egg." Yaya told them. She held her hands together and started waving them like a snake. "And sometimes the egg is able to wiggle out, letting your other self appear." Yaya said, opening her hands. Pepe jumped out, looking at them.

"That's basically what a shugo chara is." Kukai told her, "Our, other selves?" Amu and Sakura muttered, looking at each other.

"All the Guardians have shugo charas, and we recruit new members each generation. That's why, we want to ask the both of you to join." Tadese told her. Amu blushed, and so did Sakura, the other pinkette glanced at Kukai, smiling slightly.

"The heart egg rests peacfully inside each person's heart, But sometime it will react, and darken, burdened by all the worries you have." Tadese told them. "And then, it turns into an X egg."

"An X egg?" Amu asked, "That's where your chara nais will come in handy!" Kukai smiled, "none of our members can chara nai, so that would be a big help." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Yaya wants to see the character transform! Yaya wants to see!" The little girl complained, running back ad forth, pouting, "Wait a minute. those transformations were just accidents." Sakura told them with her hands up in front of her, Amu nodded taking a step back and doing the same with her hands.

"We have no clue how to do it on our own." Amu told them. She jumped and looked behind herself, seeing Tadese. Sakura looked at him as well.

"Can we count on you two becoming Guardians?" Tadese asked, sparkling (**NO SPARKLING JUST NO, THAT'S FOR VAMPIRES AND if you do see a sparkling vampire you SHOOT IT IN THE BALLS AND RUN FOR YOUR LIFE**). Amu blushed, and started fidling with her fingers.

"N..."

"N?" her charas asked.

"No." Amu answered.

"No?" Her charas asked.

"But why not! you get to have a lot of benifits!" Yaya shouted, throwing her arms around, "I don't want to...wear the stupid Guardian cape...its not really my style." Amu blsuehd, fiddling with her fingers.

"Cape?" Kukai asked, "Really?" Nadeshiko asked. Sakura stared at her sister,than she faceplate on the ground than quickly got up and gave her twin 'you-better-explain' face.

"It goes against my fashion rules! no way am I wearing it!" Amu exclaimed " I guess I agree with it that it goes against her fashion and it those go against mine too, "Man! You two are hilarious!" kukai laughed, pointing at the two twins, "You two pass!" He shotued.

"I said I'm not joining and I meant it!" Amu shouted at him.

"No matter what?" Tadese asked, pouting. He gave her his sarkly look ( **Like I said before, which I'm too lazy too say you guys can be nice and read it up there**) , hoping to change her mind.

"I said no!" Amu shouted, rushing out of the garden, "Amu-chan!" Ran and Miki shouted, flying after her, "Um, I apologize for my sister's strange behavior." Sakura gave them a small smile has she did a small bow.

"No problem!" the Jack said with a huge grin on his face, Sakura blushed slightly and nodded. "Sakura-chan, would you like to join us?" Kukai asked, grinning brightly.

"I would love to!" She admited. "But, I told Amu that I would stick by her, I don't want to anything without Amu-chan, So Sorry!" Sakura blushed, bowing. She quickly ran out of the garden, Ino gasped, and grabbed Hinata hand, chasing after their bearer.

"Hey! Sakura! Wait up!" Ino yelled will loud. Hinata eye widen as she was being dragged away, the bat chara threw the bunny chara against Sakura, landing the small bunny girl on her shoulder, Ino flew onto Sakura's other shoulder, holding on tight.

* * *

Sakura slowed to a stop as she approached Amu. Amu was holding her lock out, "Oh, you forgot to return it." Sakura muttered, taking out her amulet shield as well." so did I." she sighed.

They heard a thump and looked in front of them. They saw a small boy laying on the ground, in front of the horizontal bar, "Okay." He muttered, trying to swing onto the bar. After a few attempts he tilted his head back, noticing the two pinkettes.

"Haruno-sempai, Hinamori-sempai" He muttered in awe. Amu flinched and sighed, standing up, She put the lock back around her neck and walked to the bars. Sakura followed her, doing the same with her amulet shield. They leaned against the bar, as he sat down, his back agaisnt the poles.

"I'm sorry. I must be an embarrassment to you guys." he apologized, "What are you talking about?" Amu asked.

"I have no right to be a fan of the Cool and Spicy Hinamori-sempai, or the 'Strong 'nor' Cute' Haruno-sempai." he frowned. "I have zero atheltic abilities." He confessed. "the other kids say I should just accept being a wimp" Amu laughed nervously, while Sakura stared at the small boy. "At this rate, I don't think I'll ever reach my dreams." he muttered, as the wind picked up slightly.

"Dreams?" Sakura asked, "What are they?" Amu questioned him, "I want to be at the top of the acedemics. And after that, by being a charasimatic programmer, I want to own my own company, but..."

"But." The twins asked, "but I decided to give up on that dream." he muttered.

His eyes turned dark and he was surrounded by black energy. It swirled above him, forming a black shape. Amu and Sakura watched as the shape took form, a white X appearing on it.

"An X egg!" Sakura shouted.

"I'm worthless." the boy stated. "Even Hinamori-sempai, and Haruno-sempai think so." He muttered, "No we don't!" amu shouted at him. Yes you do!" He screamed. The x egg apeared in front of his hands, and X energy flew towards them.

"He's gonna cause a whirlwind if we don't do something." Sakura shouted over the wind, "Dreams are...useless...useless...useless...useless..." the boy stated, repeating the words over and over again. His voice got higher and seemed to echo slightly.

"Why are they useless? If you dont believe in your dreams, they'll disappear!" Amu shouted.

"Yeah! We depend on our dreams! They're what makes us who we are." Sakura agreed. The humpty lock and the dream sheild glowed pink/ purple. Amu and Sakura stood side by side, placing their hands over the necklaces.

"My own heart: UNLOCK!" they shouted, twisting their hands. Ino grinned putting her right hand in the peace sign and her left hand holding her sunglasses Her egg closed around her and she floated into Sakura's body.

Sakura smiled as the purple bird wings sprouted from her back. They flapped a few times, purple sparkles coming from them. The sparkles formed into birds that flew to her body. A large purple bird wrapped around her torso, forming a light blue strapless shirt with a black jacket with it sleeves rolled up to her elbows, A second bird wraped itself around her waist to her feet than it turning to sparkles, falling off to form light purple skirt that ended mid-thigh, Sakura smiled and closed her eyes, turning around, as her was put up in a high pony tail and sunglasses appeared on top of her head, she had a white bracelet with a purple bird hanging off of it the Amulet Shield was attached to a glowing ribbon, It wrapped around her neck like a choker, The glow disappeared, showing that the ribbon was dark purple, with white bird patten on it.

"Chara nai: Amethyst Bird!" Sakura shouted.

"Chara nai: Amulet Heart!" Amu shouted.

"No way, we transformed again." Amu muttered, "This is amazing." Sakura gasped, staring at her hands, "Useless!" the egg shouted. It floated higher up and shot more energy out.

"Amethyst Bird Shield!" Sakura shouted. She took the purple bird off the white bracelet and held it infront of her. It grew, purple spark coming off of it. Sakura slid in front of Amu and her, holding the bat in front of them, "Bird wind" Sakura shouted, The bird came to life, flapping its wings. It flew up, while a transparent bat stayed in front of them. the bird shrunk again and flew to the x egg, showering it with purple sparkles. the egg got distracted and watched the bird flap around.

"Sakura, Move! Its my turn!" Amu shouted. Sakura nodded, and jumped into the air, flying, Amu stood her ground, and placed her hands in front of her, forming a heart. "Negative Heart! Lock on!" She shouted, thrusting her hands out. "Open Heart!" She shouted, pink hearts flying towards the egg.

"Amulet Dust!" Sakura shouted. The bird flew above the egg and flew around it, showering it with purple sparkles shaped like amulets. The egg turned white, purifying. It floated back inside of the young boy, as Amu and Sakura un-did the transformations.

"What was that?" Amu shouted looking at her hands, "An amazing power!" Sakura smiled, looking at her own, "You two were pretty cool." Miki smiled.

"Really cool!" Hinata agreed with a small smile. Sakura glanced up at the hill, and saw the Guardians standing there. "Kukai...saw me..." She muttered, staring at the Jack.

"Yes, and I think he was impressed, but I can blame him that Chara nai was with me so who wouldn't like" Ino grinned, "Hahah so funny, You really think so?, it's not like I care or anything" Sakura asked.

"You're definately a small fry! But you are NOT pathetic!" Amu shotued at the young boy, He looked at her before his eyes shone with a new brilliance. Sakura had to cover her ears as he shotued out his dream, saying that Amu's 'Spicy' power has revived him, She watched Amu push him away, a bit to hard, seeing as how he flew into the sky.

"Is he going to be alright?" Sakura asked, suddenly concerned, "Oi! Hinamori! Haruno!" Kukai shouted. The two girls looked up at them,"Don't tell me, you were watching." Amu shouted, "Of course!" Kukai smiled.

"You're character transformations were so cool!" Yaya praised, "You two are definatley..." Tadase trailed off as Amu shook her head.

"No! That was an accident!" She shotued, freaking out. "Excuse me!" She shouted running away, "She's gone! She's gone!" Ran and Miki cheered, chasing after her.

"Excuse me." Sakura blushed bowing again as she ran after her sister. "Amu! Wait up!" She shouted.

* * *

Sakura stood on her balcony looking up at the stars thing about what happen so far in her life.

"Two charas in two days." Sakura smiled, "Or rather, four in two days, counting Amu's."

"Yeah! We've got a huge family!" Ino grinned, playing with a bunch of hair stuff and different sunglass.

"And it'll get even bigger once the other two children are born." Hinata smiled a shy smile, She flew inside, hovering over Sakura's red egg, Sakura and Ino went inside, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah. I can't wait for her to come, more one i can be older than!" Ino grinned.

"Neither can I, I wonder what she'll be like, and you better be good to her" Sakura smiled, watching the egg than when she said the lat bit she pointed at Ino. She picked up the egg, kissing it than she hugged close to her chested "Come hatch soon little one" She smiled, placing the egg back down. She stood up, yawning. "goodnight, everyone" She smiled. Ino and Hinata bid her goodnight well Hinata did well Ten Ten flew off without a word, Hinata just gave her a look but just gave you a smile than she headed into her eggs.

Sakura turned off the lights and turned away from the eggs, laying on her side than curling into a ball, All three of them never noticed that the egg twitched, moving slightly, before it settled back down excerpted Ino but she didn't say a word she wanted it to be a surprise thats why she didn't say a word cause she say it move early and we all know how Ino has a big mouth.

* * *

Sakura and Amu walked out of the school building following some girls that were talking about a cute shop. Amu stopped walking when they mentioned inviting her. But the other girl said 'no', explainging that Amu was too cool for the shop, and she would probably laugh at them.

"They won't know if they don't ask, man even the cool Amu would like to go" Sakura sighed, "Yeah. I actually would have liked going to the shop." Amu sighed.

"Amu-chan." Nadeshiko smiled, appearing out of no where. Amu jumped and fell to the ground, shaking, (**hahah could you imagine Amu doing that, man that be funny, sorry back to the story**) she turned around facing the girl, still shaking. "It looks like you are a scaredy cat." Nadeshiko smiled. "hello, Sakura-chan." She greeted.

"Hello, is K-kukai here with you" Sakura ask, with a small smile on her lips, "sorry no, oh do you like him Sakura-Chan" Nadeshiko asked with a silly grin on her face " N-no, why you say that" Sakura said back with a huge blush on her face, just as she was about to answer Amu shouted

"Wh-why'd you do that?"

"Hey! Amu-san!I was thinking that it would be fun for the two of us to hang out, and become friends." Nadeshiko smiled, Sakura frowned and prepared to walk away.

"No way! This is just an attempt to get us to join...wait a minute, why didn't you invite Sakura?" Amu asked, as the girl walked away, Nadeshiko grabbed Sakura's arm, pulling her towards her.

"I was that abvious? Oh well. Besides. Sakura-chan said that she would love to join us." Nadeshiko smiled 'Oh shit' Sakura thought in her mind, "Traitor!" Amu shouted at her sister, "I said that I would if you did." Sakura told her hopping to calm down her sister.

"That's right! Which is why I wanna focus on Amu-chan and get her to join, And then, once the both of you join, I'll become friends with Sakura-chan." Nadeshiko smiled, hugging her arm, Sakura's face turned red, and she looked close to fainting because she was being hugged to hard.

"Well, I'm not going!" Amu shotued, standing up, "Fine, then Sakura-chan and I will go by ourselves." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Nadeshiko, try _that_." Temari told her. Nadeshiko smiled and took out a picture, "The Amu-san grabbing wepon: Private sleepy time photo of the prince." Nadeshiko smiled, showing it to her. Amu gasped.

"why would I want that?" She shouted, "You like him, don't you?" Nadeshiko asked. "I also have a lot more pictures, and there's the hidden profile. If you join us, they'll all be yours." Nadeshiko smiled.

"What to do..." Amu cried, reaching for the photo in Nadeshiko's hand, "Amu! Don't be tempted!" some one yelled out to her"Resist!" Her charas shouted. amu snaped out of it, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How dare you insult me with that kind of bribery, and please let go of my sister." Amu commanded. Nadeshiko looked at Sakura, who was practically dead on her feet, her eyes swirl and her face super pale

"Oh my did I hug her too hard?" She asked, "No, you don't think that why she out cold, and super pale" Amu said with a sarcasm laced in her voice, Nadeshiko nodded and handed Sakura to Amu.

"You're a strong girl" Nadeshiko smiled, as Sakura leaned on Amu, Sakura charas trying to wake her up with Ino saying that she would be super ugly if she sleep to long and Hinata just standing there not knowing what to do. "Very well, I'll respect your love, and won't do that again." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Thank you." Amu muttered, "I'm going to Hotori-kun's house tomorrow, you wanna come?" Nadeshiko asked, "No way! I can't show up at his house suddenly." Amu protested.

"this kinda oppurtunity doesn't come around all that much. There will be no rivals." Nadeshiko told her, "That is true." Amu muttered, as Sakura was coming to. She blink, and stood up on her own, rubbing her eyes.

"What happened?" Sakura asked, "Amu and I are meeting back here in thirty minutes to make some home-made treats for Hotori-kun! We're visiting his house tommorow, and it could score Amu-san some major points." Nadeshiko smiled.

"But your bad at home ec." Sakura muttered, turning her head to look at Amu, "I have no clue as to what she's talking about! She just said that out of no where!" Amu told her with her hand on Sakura mouth.

"I'll be teaching her! Sakura-chan you're welcome to join us!" Nadeshiko smiled, racing off, "We're going to be cooking...with Amu, Oh man and I like living?" Sakura muttered, looking away from an angry looking Amu.

"Hay I'm not that bad" Amu Yelled at her as the two twins walked back home.

* * *

Hope you like it :D please read my other fanfiction


	4. Chapter 3:Oh No, Cooking

Thank every one for all the reviews they have made me really happy, A lot of people have said that they want Kukai x Sakura so that's the main paring but there will be some Sakura x Tadase, I know that one wired but hey I think it might be cute, oh I would really like it if you read my other fanfiction thank you all.

* * *

Chapter Three: Oh! No! We're cooking

* * *

Amu and Sakura stood side by side in the school kitchen. Amu was wearing a black and red dress with a tartan apron. The top of the apron was shaped like a red heart, Sakura was wearing a red dress that reached mid-thigh, black tights covered her legs, She had on a black apron, with a sakura blossom on it. Nadeshiko was wearing a light lavendar kimono, with a dark purple apron over it.

"We really shouldn't be in here." Amu muttered, "We're going to get into trouble." Sakura agreed with nodding her head, "Don't worry. I'm a Guardian! We're perfectly fine!" She smiled.

"She's abusing her power." Amu muttered in disbelief, Nadeshiko giggled and gathered the ingredients, setting them out on a cooking station, "We will be making some fruti tarts." Nadeshiko told them.

"Why?" Sakura asked with an confuse look on her face, "Cause Hotori-kun loves fruit tarts." Nadeshiko answered. "By the way, you shouldn't call him a prince when he's around" She said mysteriously.

* * *

"Its done!" Amu cheered, taking the base out of the oven, "Wow you didn't burn this place down" Sakura said as she ran away from Amu who looked like she could kill, "It turned out pretty good, Why don't you get started on the cream filling while it cools?" Nadeshiko suggested, as she turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Amu asked, "to get the fruit for decoration." Nadeshiko smiled, Nadeshiko smiled, As soon she left Sakura want to the bathroom, as she came back she saw Nadeshiko at the door keeping it open for her so she quickly walked in as she mutter a thank you

"Onee-chan!" Sakura shouted, nearly falling over again. Ikuto smirked and stood up, allowing Amu to run back to them. "Are you alright, onee-chan?" Sakura asked. Amu nodded, blushing slightly.

"Temari, chara change!" Nadeshiko commanded.

"Yes ma'am. Chin, ton, shan!" she said, waving around a small stick that had Sakura blssom on it. Nadeshiko smiled, as her ribbon disappeared and was replaced with a hair tie that had cherry blossom clips on it. A naginata appeared in her hand and she glared at Ikuto, letting out a battle cry.

"Eh! Nadeshiko ahs that kind of personality!" Amu shouted, "She's not acting elegant!" Hinata cried. Nadeshiko swung her weapon at Ikuto, "Wow...she's powerful" Sakura muttered.

"Just as strong as her can be!, but still be free" A voice rang out in her head. It was loud, it was sounded uncaring and it was monotone. Her red egg floated out of her pocket and was in front of her. It cracked, hatching open. A female chara floated in front of Sakura, Unlike Sakura's other charas who had odd color hair, she had chocolate brown hair that was tied up in twin panda buns. her brown bangs were pinned back with a clip which had a little red boxing glove, her eyes were chocolate brown, She was wearing a light green long shirt, a dark green sleeveless jacket ,she had green short shorts on, light green, green and dark green striped socks on, chunky black boots, tied around her waist is red boxing glove and she had black bats wings on her back.

"Help her out! Punch! Kick! Push! Chara change!" She shouted. Black bat wings sprouted on Sakura's back. Ninja stars appeared in her hands, and she smirked.

"Let's get started." Sakura muttered before rushing at Ikuto. She jumped over Nadeshiko's naginata, and dodged each blow, while trying to hit Ikuto with her ninja stars. the two worked in perfect synch as Temari and the Green chara directed them. Nadeshiko never hit Sakura, and Sakura dodged every swipe of the Queen's blade. the two managed to push Ikuto on a cooking station. Sakura ran at him, aiming for his legs. He jumped up, and the combined force of both of them pushed the tart tray off the ground.

"Oh no! The tart!" Amu shouted. Sakura's eyes widened, and she tried to turn around and grab the tray but she twisted her ankle, falling to the ground. Sakura gasped, grabbing her ankle.

"Sakura, you okay!" Nadeshiko shouted, running over to her. they heard a rumbling noise and all three of them saw a giant wave of whip cream flowing towards them. Nadeshiko picked up Sakura and jumped out of the way. Once the cream had passed Nadeshiko set Sakura in on of the stools. The bat wings disappeared from Sakura's back, and the ninja stars turned into a shower of green sparkles. She refrained from touching her ankle, as Nadeshiko exaimened it.

"The tart." Ino gasped, looking at the broken treat. Sakura and Nadeshiko looked at all the pieces. Amu rushed over to them, as Nadeshiko crouched down, picking up a piece.

"This is terrible." Nadeshiko frowned, out of her chara change,"I'm sorry, Amu-chan. If i hadn't of swung at him that last time, this wouldn't have happened." Sakura frowned, tears threatened to fall from her face.

"No. I was watching the fight carefully. Ikuto moved his feet, and touched the tray." Hinata told them. "Once he jumped, it pushed the tray, making it fall."

"But, he wouldn't have jumped if I hadn't swung at him." Sakrua frowned, "Stop blaming yourself! It was an accident!" Her green chara shotued.

"Its fine." Amu agreed, kneeling onto the floor. "It was bound to hapen. From the very begining, making snacks wasn't in my character. Its better that it broke, at least I wouldn't have made something horrible tasting." Amu cried, her tears hitting the ground.

"Amu, we can start over if you want." Nadeshiko suggested, "We can't. We're out of ingredients." Sakura told them. Nadeshiko gasped slightly, "And we're out of time too." Amu added.

"Amu-chan! No need to worry! We can make something with the dough left over from the tart!" Amu's green, cook/maid inspired chara.

"Yeah! She's right!" Sakura's green chara commented. Her bat wings flapped as she flew next to her counterpart. "We can still make something! We can't give up. That's what I was born from! The desire to be strong, and to be a ninja!" She smiled. "That's why, I, Ten Ten, was born!" She shouted.

"That's a great idea." Nadeshiko smiled.

"leave it all to Su!" Amu's green cahra cheered. "Chara change!" She shotued. While Amu was makign the cookies, Nadeshiko took some bandages and wrapped up Sakura's ankle. Sakura watched Amu.

"She looks like she's having fun." Sakura smiled. Nadeshiko nodded in agreement, standing up, "She sure is." Nadeshiko smiled.

* * *

"The cookies are done!" Su cheered.

"It may not be a tart, but its a good start." Miki smiled, "At least we made cookies!" Ran agreed.

"They look great!" Nadeshiko praised. Sakura nodded in agreement, as she looked at them, from the other side of the station.

"What did I say? Just leave it to Su, desu~" she cheered, floating down. She touched the plate and tipped it over, making the cookies fly in to the air. Everyone gasped as they watched the air born treats. Amu quickly held out her apron and caught them.

"Phew...they're safe." Sakura sighed in relief, "I'm sorry, desu." Su muttered. Amu sighed as she put the cookies back on the plate.

* * *

"Huh? Be late?" Sakura asked into her cell phone, _"Right. I thought it would be nice if we let Amu have some alone time with Tadese. We'll wait about an hour and then go."_ Nadeshiko told her over the phone.

"Hai.." She answered, _"Alright! See you in two two hours!"_ Nadeshiko said happily.

"Ano...Nadeshiko...i baked a cake last night...a Chocolate cake isn't that what you siad was Kukai favorite cake" Sakura smiled. She blushed looking at the cake that was sitting on the table.

_"Really? Is it good and yeah it is?"_ Nadeshiko asked/ said, excited.

"Yeah, I tasted some of it and it was good. I made it so me and Kukai could share it, but than I thought maybe I should share it with the group, what do you think?" Sakura smiled, blushing even more. Sakura didn't notice her mom walk down the stairs. her mom stopped as she saw her daughter blushing and smiling gently.

"...Sakura-chan..." She muttered gently, smiling at her daughter.

_"I think you should maybe get to know him a bit better!"_ Nadeshiko said happily.

"H-Hai. I think that's a good idea hopefully he want to. I'll see you later...Nadeshiko."

_"Bye-Bye!"_ Nadeshiko replied.

"Bye...bye..." Sakura replied, placing a hand over her cheek. she closed her phone and breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm going to eat cake with Kukai hopfully!" She squealed quietly.

"So your new friend is named Nadeshiko and your going to share cake with a boy named Kukai hopefully." Sakura mom smiled.

"M-Mom!" Sakura jumped. "How l-long have you b-been standing th-there?" Sakura asked, her entire face turning red.

"Since you asked Nadeshiko-chan if you should share the cake with Kukai." her mom smirked. "I'm so excited! You have your first crush!" She squealed, hugging her daughter.

"So does onee-chan." Sakura smiled.

"Really? OH! I wish I could be there!" she cried.

* * *

Sakura walked into the park, easily spotting Kukai. she was talking to Yaya and Nadeshiko .

"Saku-chii!" Yaya called, waving her over. "Wow! You're outfit is so cute!" She said happily.

Sakura blinked, looking down at her black sleeveless dress, it had white sakura blossom falling down on her dress, white lace on the bottom. She had blue stockings on her leg, black Heeled sandals were on her long feet, her hair was tied into a high side pony tail. "thank you." Sakura smiled.

"Well, let's go." Nadeshiko smiled, heading for Tadese's house, "I have a question, what's the Embryo? Its been popping up in a lot of what Ikuto says." Sakura muttered.

"So you met the thieving cat, as Tadese calls him." Kukai smiled at her making her blush, "The Embryo is a magical egg that can grant any wish the holder desires." Nadeshiko smiled.

"So, what are your wishes?" Sakura asked her blush leaving, "Actually, we're not searching for it because we have our own wish." kukai told her and than her blush return.

"Then why are you?" Sashi asked, "Tadese and Kiseki wish for world domination. That's why you can't call him 'prince' if you do, he snaps into a chara change and goes into a little rant about how he's a 'king', not a 'prince'." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Why are you searching for it, if that's the wish you're gonna ask for?" Sakura muttered.

"Cause its fun!" Yaya answered. They arrived at Tadese's house, knocking on the door. After a few moments they were let inside. they heard a loud laughter coming from the backyard.

"She called him prince!" Nadeshiko exclaimed, running to the back yard. the three others followed her, coming into the back yard.

"Its been a while since we've seen our lord." Kukai laughed, "What is this?" Amu shouted, "I warned you not to call hm 'prince'." Nadeshiko laughed.

"When was that!" Amu shouted, "Yesterday! when we were about to make the tart that broke." Sakura told her, "When Tadese gets like this, hes unstoppable! its exciting!" Yaya cheered.

"How's it 'exciting'?" Amu shouted, "Listen, my subjects! Don't call me by a petty title, such as 'prince'." Tadese told them, pointing at them. "Its 'King'!" He declared, "Don't tell me, Tadese's dream is-"

"Yep." Sakura answered blankly, "Its world domination, of course!" Tadese shouted, laughing, "Don't worry, he'll change back soon." Nadeshiko assured her,"Wait! Don't tell me you guys are actually encouraging him and his greed!" Amu sighed.

"They are." Sakura confirmed.

"What!"

"Why do you think we're searching for the Embryo!" Yaya asked her, "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Cause its fun." the three of them chorused. Sakura nodded her head sadly, "Cause its fun." She repeated.

"No way..." Amu mumbled. "that's shallow." Tadese continued laughing in the background. He stopped, mid laugh, and was curled up in a ball, his school uniform, which he had magically changed into during the change, folded neatly next to him.

"Ummm...Tadese-kun." Amu called gently, "I'm sorry. Its so embarrassing whenever I get like that. I have no control. You're disgusted, aren't you, Hinamori-san." Tadese muttered.

"No way, pri-er, Tadese-kun." She said, nervously waving him off, "I don't think I'm fit to lead the Guardians as the King's chair."

"Indeed, he's actually a shy little boy." Yaya told Amu, "He's afraid to speak in front of audiences even." Nadeshiko told her, "They're right." Tadese spoke up. "that's why I wished for a strong would-be-self. Then and my shugo chara showed up."

"And I became Tadese's would-be-self." Kiseki said, "Wait! Don't tell me, you guys too?" Amu asked, facing the others. Temari and Pepe floated next to their owners. They all shared a look, giggling. Sakrua smiled, as her winged charas surronded her.

"Alright! Cheer up, gutless King." Kukai said, leaning on Tadese's back.

"He's right, Tadese." Kiseki said. Sakura turned to Nadeshiko smiling.

"Nadeshiko...when do you think I should ask Kukai if he wants to have cake at my place?" Sakura asked quietly so he wouldn't hear them, "How about in a few minutes. Yaya smells cookies. than you can try the cookies that Amu made." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Yaya smells cookies!" Yaya said. She shook Amu, begging to have some of the cookies, "Yaya, that's enough!" Nadeshiko scolded, "Why don't we eat them, together." Tadese smiled, "Sure!" Amu smiled with a light blush to dust her cheeks.

"Yay!" Yaya cheered.

"But Yaya only gets 3." Amu stated.

"Fine." Yaya agreed.

After they ate the cookies Sakura walked up to kukai "umm, Kukai could I ask you something" she asked "sure" he said back "W-well I made this c-cake and I w-was wondering if you w-want to eat it w-with me a-at my place" she asked shyly with a blush creeping up to her face "S-sure, should w-we go now" he said with a small blush on his cheeks.

* * *

Sakura stood on her balcony, looking up at the stars. Ino laughed as she chased a baby bird, trying to help it fly.

"Sakura-chan...are you alright?" Hinata asked. Sakura nodded, and gripped the Amulet Shield around her neck.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about this afternoon. Kukai really liked the cake." Sakura smiled, "And your mother liked Kukai and so those your dad and sisters." Chou smiled.

"I just feel bad for her. they can't tell that you have a crush on Kukai except Amu" Ino agreed, "I wonder how I'm supposed to tell my dad that my first crush is Kukai I hope he takes fine and doesn't say that I'm too young" Sakura wondered, looking at the stars.

"Don't worry. Whatever happens, happens." Ten Ten told her, smiling.

"Yeah." Sakura smiled, nodding in agreement.

* * *

"Presently, we would like to make an announcement." Tadese said, at the day's next assembly. "I know this is sudden, but we would like to announce two new members of the Guardians. First, is the fifth Guardian: Joker. The position goes to Hinamori Amu." Tadese announced. Chattering erupted in the hall as everyone stared at Amu.

"Excuse me. Calm down." Tadese said, calling order onto the assembly hall. "Finally the sixth member: Angle. That postition goes to Haruno Sakura." Tadese announced.

"A-Angle?" Sakura muttered.

"Joker? What's that supposed to mean?" Amu muttered, blushing.

**(Sorry I didn't know what she should be so I thought that an angle protects so yeah)**

* * *

"What are you saying?" Tadese asked Amu.

"Today's snack is brownies" Nadeshiko said, "I love the brownies that Nadeshiko makes!" Yaya cheered.

"Can I have one?" Sakura sked, sitting next to Kukai. The Queen nodded, "Here." Kukai smiled as he gave her a brownie. Sakura blushed taking the brownie, "That's not it!" Amu shouted. "what's the meaning of dragging me along and into the Guardians! And what's a Joker anyway?" Amu shouted.

"You don't even know what a Joker is?" Kukai asked, holding up a playing card. "The Joker is the trump card." He said, turning the card to face her,"Trump card?" Amu asked, "Yeah." Kukai answered, standing up. "You have three shugo charas, that's amazing." Kukai told her. "That's all." He said, taking a bite out of his brownie.

"How am I supposed to know that!" Amu shouted, "Its a special position." Nadeshiko giggled, "Special?" Amu asked, "Yeah. We Guardians may look really cool, but our normal work is way boring." Yaya complained. Kukai nodded in agreement, glancing at her.

"All the Joker has to do is complete his our her own special mission." Kukai answered, swallowing the last of his brownie, "It must be nice to be a joker." Yaya sighed, "That's right." Kukai agreed.

"And that's all there is to say!" Daichi smiled. Yaya and Kukai took out a red, Guardian cape. Kukai took the edge of the cape, and ruffled it, making it seem like it was flowing in a light breeze.

"And now! Amu's special made Guardian cape!" Yaya said, "Anything but that!" Amu shotued, "Its alright, you only have to wear the cape during special meeetings." Tadese smiled. "Let's work hard together.

"What does 'Angle' mean?" Sakura asked, looking at Nadeshiko.

"The Angle is basically the 'Protector', but the role has mostly been assigned to a girl, so they got teased. We changed it to Angle so they wouldn't get teased. Plus 'Angle' suits you more than 'Protector'(If you confuse see an angle protects us from the dark)" Kukai smiled.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled, taking a sip of tea, "Why are you so comfrotable around here?" Amu shouted at her.

"Oh! I forgot!" Sakura muttered, digging into her bag. She took out out her black towel. "I forgot to give this back." Sakura told them, opening the cloth. the Amulet Shield was curled inside, protected by the cloth.

"Oh same here!" Amu said, taking out a small white towel. The Humpty Lock was inside the towel, "Actually we need to talk to you about those." Tadese told them, "Yeah! those are yours to keep!" Yaya stated.

"'One day, a girl will arrive, holding three Shugo charas. When she comes, give her the Humpty Lock'." Tadese said. "The first generation king left us the Humpty lock, and that message.

"Humpty Lock? then that means, shouldn't there be a key?" Amu asked.

"Well who knows." Nadeshiko muttered, placing the lock on a chain. "We are just simply following the instructions of the first king, and each generation has inherited the Humpty Lock, waiting for you to come." Nadeshiko smiled, handing the lock to Tadese.

"There was also another little prophecy. The Protector." Kukai said. Nadeshiko picked up the shield, putting a chain through the hoop on the back of it.

"'this girl will have a protector. This will be her twin, and she will have the Amulet Shield. The Amulet Shield will protect the Humpty Lock and its holder," Kukai continue, Nadeshiko holding up the Amulet Shield.

"two things are certain, these belong to you." Nadeshiko smiled. Her and Tadese walked over to the twins, placing the necklaces around their necks.

"And an extra present!" Yaya and Kukai cheered, placing two cases on the was red, to match the color of on of them tie. The other id black, it has hot pink tartan stripes and an angelic, gothic, lolita style. There was a chain on it, with a light purple bird, a blue bunny and a black bat. The red one had black tartan stripes and a gothic, punk, lolita style. there was a chain on it, with a pink heart, and blue spade, and a green clover on it.

"A case to place your shugo chara eggs." Kukai smiled. they opened the cases, three eggs fit inside of each of them. The charas popped out of their eggs smiling.

"This is a really nice present." Miki said.

"Yeah! Its kinda like our own house." Ten Ten agreed.

"I really like it! They're both cute!" Hinata smiled.

"I agree, desu!" Su smiled.

"Wh-when did you guys...?" Amu trailed off.

"Before this small meeting." Ino and Ran smiled. Amu blinked, looking at the Guardians. Kukai smiled, and hugged Sakura which made her face go red.

* * *

Sakrua watched Kukai run by, dragging Amu behind him.

"Amu-chan! Fight!" Sakura cheered.

"Why don't you have to do this?" Amu shouted as they ran past again.

"I'm the Angle, not the Joker. Besides, I've taken martial arts since I could walk." Sakura smiled, as they ran past once again, and continued running straight forward, "Traitor!" Amu shouted at her, trying not to fall flat on her face. Sakura giggled and walked over to the Guardians.

"Nadeshiko! I made this for Kukai, do you think he would he would like it!" Sakura smiled, holding out a bag.

"could I look inside!" The Queen smiled has she asked, Sakura nodded as the Queen toke the bag. Sakura sat between Yaya and Nadeshiko, taking a cup of tea.

"She's working really hard." Sakura commented.

"Yes, she is. But she may need to work harder," Kiseki muttered, "Saku-chii, didn't you say something about taking martial arts?" Yaya asked, "Yeah, but I'm not very good at it. I only made it to the red belt, I just needed the red black than the black."

"That's good." Tadese told her with a small smile.

"Well, it took me a year to get 2 belts, so that was seven years of hardwork. I had to move closer to Amu before I could go any further, my parents could afford to have." Sakura smiled.

"Wow! Kukai going to love this apple pie" Nadeshiko smiled, taking the apple pie out looking at it.

"Thanks!, I better give it to him" Sakura smiled, blushing while she grabbed the pie and ran over to Amu and Kukai, she handed it to him with a huge blush as she grabbed Amu arm and ran.

* * *

Sakura and Amu stood in the center of a crowd, staring at a bulliten board, holding the school newspaper. On it was a picture of Kukai and Amu.

"Trip during training?" Sakura muttered. Amu nodded, confirming the real truth.

"Not only did you manage to get the Joker position so quickly, you managed to capture Kukai's heart!" A classmate screamed happily. Amu 'tsk'ed at them, tearing the paper off the board. she rolled it into a ball, and threw it behind her.

"Boring." She stated, walking away than she looked at Sakura who had a sad looking face "it should be you and him, not him and me" she said as a smile worked it's way up onto her face.

"Sakrua-sama! Are you going to visit Kukai-kun?"

"Yep! We'll be in the Royal Garden together, after school!" Sakura sighed dreamily.

"You really like, Kukai-kun, huh?" a classmate asked. Sakura nodded in agreement, "Kukai is sweet and strong" Sakura smiled, before walking after Amu, "You didn't bake Kukai a treat today." Ino sighed.

"I had a lot of homework to do, I didn't have the time." Sakura muttered, closing her eyes. the charas sighed, closing their eyes as well, though in exhaustion. A girl ran past the Angle, an egg following her. Sakura's eyes slowly opened, her eyes flashed from green to red slowly.

"X egg." She muttered, turning around, "Sakura-chan! Yuki-san had an X egg following her!" Hinata shouted.

"Yeah...I know..." sakura muttered. "Let's go." Sakura stated, following Yuki, Sakura slowly followed Yuki, the girl not even noticing her, "Yuki-san...you can't escape." Sakura muttered, following her. The flashing got faster, nearly fully turning red.

"Sakura-chan...what's wrong?" Ino asked.

"The X egg is this way." Sakura told them, passing the trail that Amu had ran down. Yuki stopped at a field that had a podium. Sakura walked to the podium, staring at her. Ger green eyes stop flashing and are now red. "X egg found." Sakura whispered, staring at the egg. Yuki let out a scream.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked, as the Guardians ran up to them.

"Sakura-chan!" Kukai shouted, staring into red eyes, Sakura blinked, slowly closing her eyes. When she opened them, they were back to her normal green eyes.

"Huh? Where am I?" Sakura muttered, looking around.

**"Do you like English?"** A voice rang out. Sakura looked at the X egg, watching it hatch. **"No...I hate English."** the strange chara said, growing slightly.

"Is that?"

"I think it is." Nadeshiko answered Tadese. "An X chara"

**"Destroy!"** The X chara shouted, sending alphabet ribbons towards them.

"AMETHYST BIRD SHIELD!" Sakura shouted, jumping in front of them. She was fully transformed, and she held an arm out, keeping the shield up. The chara flew away.

"This is bad, Fujiskai-san, Yuiki-san! Look after Hotoba-san!" Tadese shouted.

"Yaya, Nadeshiko, stay safe." Sakura nodded, following the boys.

"Right, you too." Nadeshiko nodded.

"Where'd it go." Tadese muttered as they lost track of the egg. Sakura closed her eyes, trying to sense the egg.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Kukai asked, feeling her forehead. "You not feeling well."

"X chara." Sakura muttered, opening her eyes flash from green to red. "this way." She muttered flying into the air. she flew slowly as Tadese and kukai walked beside her.

"Can't we go faster?" Kukai asked, worried.

"No. This little ability thing just appeared, we can't push her too hard. We have to work up to it." Hinata shook her head sadly, "We have to train, train, and train some more! Until we can perfectly sense X eggs and X charas." Ten Ten smiled, readying for the idea.

"But, if its senseing x eggs, how will we train her for that?" Kiseki asked, "We'll find a way!" Ten Ten told them.

"Ah. In there." Sakura muttered, pointing at a building. She landed on the grounds, her eyes still flashing from green to red but faster. Tadese and Kukai opened the door, the red consuming Sakura's green eyes. "Its here." Sakura muttered, closing her eyes slowly, like she was about to fall asleep. she reached for her braclet, taking the purple bird off of it, opening her eyes, they were back to her normal eyes.

"Sakura!" Amu shotued, noticing her.

**"Do you like English?"** The X chara asked them, as the doors closed behind them.

"Hinamori-san! Be careful! That's a chara born from an X egg!" Tadese shouted, warning her, "Its an X chara!" Sakura shouted, "An X chara?" Amu exclaimed.

**"Yes~! I am a X chara!"** It shouted, throwing the alphabet ribbons at them. Sakura brought her shield up and flew around, dodging each ribbon that came for her.

"My own heart: Unlock!" Amu shouted after a while, twisting her hands in front of her locket. the X chara paused in its attack, watching Amu transform. Amu jumped around teh room, trying to catch it.

**"Hey, come on!"** It teased. Sakura joined in, flying around wildly, trying to grab it.

"How do we catch this infernal creature?" Sakura asked, slipping into a polite manner, "I have no clue!" Amu shotued.

**"Destroy!"**

"Amethyst Bird Shield! !" Sakura shouted. the purple bird flew off her bracelet, splitting in half. On wing protected Amu, while the other protected Sakura.

_"I dont' want to change!"_ Yuki's voice rang out.

"Changing is just fine!" Amu shouted, her hands forming a heart, over her lock, "Negative heart! lock on!" Amu shouted. "Open Heart!" She shouted thrusting her arms out.

"Amulet Dust!" Sakura shouted, The bird shield disappeared as a purple bird formed over the X chara, showering it with a purple sparkle, as pink hearts surrounded it.

**"Oh no!"** it shouted, as the red X broke apart.

"The x was removed." Amu gasped. the purple bird continued showering the black Chara in purple dust, getting rid of the darkness, "Amu gets rid of the X, and I get rid of the darkness." Sakura mtutered to herself, watching the black chara turn into a flight attendant.

**"Attention please! thank you, Amu-chan, Sakura-chan!"** the chara smiled. Sakura flew next to Amu, looking at the chara.

"Are you Hotoba-san's would-be-self?" Amu asked.

**"Yes! But please keep it a secret from her**!" She smiled. "I'm fine now. I'll sleep a little while longer until Hotoba realizes who she wants to be. **See you again!"** She smiled as her egg closed around her. The egg disappeared, returning to Yuki.

* * *

"Are you awake?" Nadeshiko asked, as Yuki opened her eyes, "Huh? Where am I?" Yuki asked, "You collapsed here, and we found you." Nadeshiko told her.

"Ridiculous. Changing is fine. No matter where you are, you're still under the same sky, that'll never change. You're friends will still be friends, even if you move." Amu scolded her, while looking at the sky.

"she's kidding." Sakura smiled. Yuki looked at the pinkette, sitting next to Kukai. "Amu-chan is just as scared of change as anyone else is. changing is a scary thing, but if you can adapt and will make it through it, everything will be fine." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah. So let's be scaredy-cats together, as friends." Amu suggested, holding a hand out to her. Yuki smiled, nodding. She took Amu's hand and pulled herself off the ground. A bell rang out.

"Class is starting soon!" Sakura shouted, standing up.

"Oh no!" Amu shouted. Sakura ran ahead of them, heading for the school.

"I'm going with Sakura!" Kukai shouted, running after her.

"No fair!" Yaya shouted, joining in the chase.

"Wait for us!" Amu cried, running after them.

* * *

"Well, that's how it is. I'm your new teacher." a man at the front of the class cheered. His wild and messy brown hair was tied into a ponytail, not helping his hair at all. He was wearing a light brown suit, and glasses sat on his nose, over his silly brown eyes. His name was on the chalkboard 'Yuu Nikaidou'. "Since your other teacher is on maternity leave, I'll be taking over!" He smiled, as the door to class opened.

"Sorry we're late!" Amu shotued, running inside.

"Amu be careful!" Sakura shouted, just as the girl smacked her foot against the podium, falling onto the podium. Papers that the teacher was holding flew into the air, as she fell too.

"That's the second time today." Amu muttered, rubbing her head. "I'm so sorry. Hey wait, you're that teacher from earlier." Amu muttered, staring at the man, "I'm Nikaidou Yuu. Nice to meet you Himamori Amu." He smiled.

"She hardly ever has 'free time'." Sakura muttered, placing her hand against her forehead, "Well, for the next hour let's-Whoa!" Nikaidou shouted, as he slid on a piece of paper, falling on his back.

"He's quiet the character." Amu muttered.

"Well, things definatley got more interesting." Sakura muttered, walking over to her sister. She helped the Joker up and then stood next to the teacher, carefully stepping around the paper. "Do you need some help, Sakura asked, extending her hand. Nikaidou looked at her, blushing slightly.

"You're so sweet. And you look so cute, just like a little doll." He muttered. Sakura blinked opening her eyes.

"Well thank you! I don't get that compliment often." Sakura smiled as he took ahold of her hand. Sakura pulled him up, helping him stand. "So you don't fall again, stand still while Amu and I clean up the paper!" Sakura smiled.

"huh?" Amu asked.

"Its your fault he dropped all of this in the first place. The least you could do is help." Sakura mutterd to her sister.

"Fine." Amu agreed, crouching down. Sakura smiled, and kneeled down, picking up the papers. Nikaidou looked behind him and took a small step back, getting away from the papers. however, since he kept walking back, he fell off the small stage.

"Sensei!" Sakura gasped.

"I-I'm fine." He muttered, waving her off. The class laugheed at him, and some students helped the twins pick up the scattered paper.

"Where'd I put the rooster? Where is it?" Nikaidou muttered as he searched through the stack of books on his podium. He elbowed the largest stack and it started to fall. Sakura stood up as Nikaidou grabbed the books, falling over the podium. She took a thin black book off the top of his head.

"Roster." Sakura stated, holding it out to him.

"Lucky Score!" Nikaidou cheered, taking it. "Alright, I can check Sakura-chan off the list." He said, standing up. Sakura sighed, and picked up the books, carrying them to the front of the podium.

"Here, hoefully you won't fall over, if they're in front of the podium. And with the titles of the books sticking out to the front, you'll find it easily." Sakura sighed, walking back to her seat besides Amu. Sakura sighed, and watched Hinata fly behind Nikaidou, looking at the roster.

"Himamori Amu-san?" He called, Amu ignored him.

"Amu, he's calling your name." Sakura and Ran whispered. Amu looked up at him as he called her name incorrectly, again.

"Its not HIMA its HINA!" Amu shouted.

"Gomen, Himamori-san!" he smiled. Amu growled, glaring at him, before sitting back in her seat.

* * *

Thanx for reading, Please read this, please read mu other fanfiction I know they have occ in them but when you start reading in more of it you like it maybe even love it :D check my new poll, put up a new new poll, check it out

also fello me on twitter at account

Review = happy me = more updates


End file.
